Uber Hunters
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: This is the third story in The Hunter Verse series. The Winchester's have great news to celebrate. M rated for slash and Mpreg. *I own none of the Supernatural characters*
1. Chapter 1

_Third story in The Hunter Verse, the couples have much to celebrate and more smut happens etc. Rated M, slash warning, Mpreg warning._

_Uber Hunter's._

_Chapter One._

_The angels sit together on the couch talking, waiting for their hunters to get back._

"_I can't believe you beat us" whined Gabe._

"_Guess we were trying harder" grinned Cas. _

"_Yeah and you had a head start too. So not fair Cassie" bitched his brother lovingly._

_They laugh then knowing that there is no real jealously between them. _

"_Don't worry Gabe you'll have Sam knocked up in no time" replied Cas._

"_Oh and what makes you think I won't get knocked up?" asked Gabe._

"_I know you brother, your so totally a top" grinned Cas._

"_Yeah true but for Sammy I'd switch if wanted me too" replied Gabe._

_Cas raises an eyebrow, "You mean Sam's a bottom?" asked Cas a little shocked._

"_Yep…but don't say anything in front of Dean ok" confirmed Gabe._

"_Of course not, Gabe" replied Cas._

"_Did Dean tell you why they went out?" asked Gabe._

"_To get alcohol for fathers visit" laughed Cas._

"_For him or them" chuckled Gabe._

"_Good point" said Cas. _

_The sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway makes both angels jump up and head for the front door to greet their hunters. Castiel is the first one at the door, he opens it, steps through and is at Dean's side in a flash._

"_Hey babe, missed you two' says Dean as he wraps his angel in his arms._

"_We missed you too" replied Cas, speaking for both him the baby._

_Gabriel slips his arms around Sam and they vanish._

"_What the hell ? Not even a hello?" gripped Dean._

"_Gabe's jealous we beat them" stated Cas._

"_Oh" replied the hunter, now he understood._

"_Want me to angel this stuff inside love?" asked Cas._

"_Thanks babe" replied Dean as the bags of alcohol and food vanished from the back seat. _

_The hunter leans in and kisses his angel. Pulling Castiel in tight and tongue fucking his mouth until the angel moaned for him. A shudder runs through him cause he loves that sound. _

"_Damn Cas, you keep moaning like that and I'll just have to fuck you" growled Dean after he broke the kiss. _

_Cas moans wantonly then grins at his hunter. _

"_Damn babe" growls Dean, getting hard instantly. _

_A rush of air and they are on the bed, naked, Cas on his back underneath his hunter. Dean leans in and nibbles his angels ear then whispers harshly "Gonna fuck you til you scream my name Angel"._

_Castiel shivers, wanting exactly that. He presses up, rubbing against his lovers hard on. Making Dean moan and nip his shoulder. The angel gasps and writhes. The hunter nips again growling "Mine"._

"_Yes" gasps Cas as he spreads his legs, slipping them up and around the hunters waist._

_Dean reaches down between them takes hold of his hardness and positions himself to enter his lover. Rubbing the head against Cas's hole, finding him wet. Dean moans low in his throat and pushes forward, burying himself to the hilt in his angel. Cas arches up to meet him, moaning the hunters name as he hits that sweet spot first thrust. Forget gentle, he's too turned on by how horny Cas is to be gentle, Dean pounds into his angel, making Cas arch and writhe under him. Panting "Yes…harder"._

_Dean does as he's told and pumps harder, firm grip on Cas's hips. The sight before him dragging an orgasm closer, his angel…arms flung above his head, both hands hanging on to the headboard. Head back, eyes closed, mouth open…gasping in sheer pleasure. Dean fucks him faster and the angel cries out his name raggedly. Bringing a primal, possessive smile to the hunters lips. The hunter sifts slightly and pounds harder, making Cas scream wordlessly as waves of heat rolled over him and his orgasm built. _

"_That's it babe scream my name while you cum" says Dean as he reaches for his angels hard cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts. _

"_Oh…ah…oh" pants Cas as he reaches his peak "DEAN" he screams. _

_The hunter thrusts harder, faster, blindly fucking his lover through his orgasm as his own drags him down screaming for Cas. They collapse, spent and Cas rolls them onto their sides, both panting for air. _

"_Hurry up Sammy, father will be here soon" called Gabe._

_Dean and Cas sat cuddled up on the couch, kissing while they waited for God to show. Sammy came running down the stairs saying "I'm coming love, calm down"._

_The fluttering of many wings announced the arrival of God and his angels and suddenly the room was full of visitors. _

"_Father!" said Gabe as he hugged God._

"_Hello Gabriel, how are you my son?" replied God._

"_Great…I miss you all though" he admitted._

_God nodded, he understood, then he turned and said "Hunter, come forth"._

_Dean unwound himself from his angel reluctantly and stood up, he walked over to God and said "Hey God"._

_Sam winced and waited for God to smite his bloody arrogant brother but God laughed and said "Don't push it hunter"._

_Dean grinned at God and said "Hell if I can't have a joke with my father in law then shoot me"._

"_If my son didn't love you so much Winchester…" grinned God as they both laughed._

"_I can kinda see you" said Dean._

"_I thought this would be easier for human minds" replied God. _

"_Thanks it is. So drink?" asked Dean. _

_To everyone's surprise God said "Yes, I'll have an Absinthe thank you"._

_Sam turned to the bar and started making God's drink. Dean turned to offer God a seat but he wanted to see Castiel first. Cas was hugging Michael so God made his way over to them. _

"_So good to see you little brother. Father tells us your having a boy' said Michael as he relinquished Cas to Balthazar's hug. _

"_Good to see you too Mike and yes we are" Cas replied as he hugged Balthazar tight. "Good to see you too Balli" he added._

"_We've missed you Cassie" replied Balthazar as he let go of his brother. _

"_Castiel, my son" said God._

_Cas turns and hugs his father "Thank you for coming father" he says. _

"_Of course. I miss my sons very much" replied God. _

_Castiel grinned and hugged God again._

_Dean frowned, he couldn't help it…there were too many hands on his angel and he hated it. Sure they were family but that didn't help, he fucking hated any one else touching his angel. Thankfully Sam was handing God his drink at that moment so Dean wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, pulling him in close while trying to keep a civil smile on his face. _

_Reading his hunters body language as well as his mind, Cas turns in Dean's arms and kisses him deeply. Showing the hunter who he belongs too, who he loves. Dean settles a touch but still has a tight grip on Cas as he looks into his angels blue eyes. He see's love, devotion and lust. He grins and kisses his angels forehead, loosening his hold. Castiel presses back into him and stays there, determined to sooth his hunter. Knowing all, God turns to Sam and asks "Where's Gabriel?"._

"_Oh he's bartending, should I go get him?" said Sam._

"_No, no I shall go to him. Gabriel is the ultimate host Sam, your lucky to have him" replied God._

"_I know I am and I thank you every day…well I suppose you know that already" said Sam._

"_Yes Sam, I know and your welcome. Now enjoy the party, we are family after all" grinned God._

_Sam grinned back and nodded, not really knowing what to say. God wanders off to find Gabe so Sam turns to Dean who's talking to Balthazar, still wrapped around Cas. _

"_Hey Sammy, Balthazar wants to know why Gabe isn't preggers too?" said Dean with a grin._

"_You had a head start, jerk" replied Sam._

"_Or your firing blanks bitch" teased Dean._

_Castiel giggles knowing full well why Gabe isn't pregnant but says "Play nice, lover"._

"_But he started it babe" replied Dean._

"_Who is older my love?" said Cas._

"_No wonder I love you Cas…brains and one hell of a body" grinned the hunter. _

"_Actually I've been wondering if Cassie will get fat like a woman would" said Balthazar. _

_Horrified at the idea Cas slaps his brothers arm, snapping "Don't even joke Balli"._

_Balthazar laughs and grins at his brother "Well you are giving birth to the very first Uber Hunter"._

_Castiel grins and says "Yes I am, aren't I. we're going to have to ask father exactly how this will all work"._

"_You better do it before he has any more of Gabe's green fairy's" added Michael with a chuckle._


	2. Chapter 2

Uber Hunters.

Chapter Two.

Michael had a good point, Gabe's green fairy's were notorious. Especially considering Gabe had a secret ingredient, he wouldn't even tell Cas what it was.

"Dean we have to go see father before he gets another of those drinks, especially if Gabe's making them" said Cas.

"Sure babe, lead the way" replied the hunter letting go of Cas and taking his hand.

Castiel weaved his way through the crowded room, Dean in tow.

Gabriel spotted them first and waved up two more drinks, saying "There they are. Come we have a toast to give".

He handed them a drink each and turned to the rest of the room calling for silence.

"We are here today to celebrate an impending birth. The birth of a new breed of hunter. Congratulations Castiel, Dean" said God as he raised his second drink.

"Thank you father. Can we talk to you a moment please" said Cas.

"Yes, yes good idea. A few more of these and Michael will have to fly me home" grinned God knowing what they wanted.

Castiel pulled God aside so he and Dean could get some details.

Gabriel made sure the party went on around them, Sam took care of the food while his angel plied everyone with his secret concoctions. Balthazar helped Sam out, the two of them moving back and forth from the kitchen to the dinning room with food. Setting it up buffet style as Gabe had requested.

Music played, angles danced, Dean got drunk with God and everyone had a very good time. Gabriel does know how to throw one hell of a party after all. Sam was actually very shocked at some of the things he saw…several angels dirty dancing was just the start. Not long after that he walked in on two angels making out in the kitchen, turned swiftly and left them to it. He went straight to his angel.

"Gabe, what the hell are you putting in those drinks?" he hissed.

Gabriel did his best to look innocent and failed miserably.

"Sammy trust me, it's not the drinks. No one's had that much yet. Well maybe Dean…" grinned Gabe.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes saying "Remember Dean's human ok'.

"Hunter don't you mean Sammy" replied Gabe sweetly.

"Not angel, you know what I mean love" said Sam.

Gabriel nods and kisses Sam gently. His hunter relaxes a little.

After explaining things to the happy couple, God led them into the middle of the room to present his gift for their son.

"Michael" he calls.

Michael moves beside his father and hands him a long blackwood box, decorated with silver angels and hunters. God opens the box and presents the contents to Castiel and Dean saying "This is to be your son's only weapon other than himself of course".

An exquisite silver sword shone with ethereal light from the red velvet lining of the box.

"Only your son can handle this sword without instant death" added God as he closed the box before anyone was tempted to touch it.

"Thank you father it's beautiful" said Castiel.

"Most awesome sword I've ever seen, thank you" agreed the hunter.

God hands the box to Castiel who vanishes to reappear beside Dean moments later saying "It is safely hidden".

Dean slips his arm around Cas and the angel snuggles into him automatically.

Cas takes Dean around the room introducing him to the angels he hasn't met yet then they sit down with God.

**Two hours later…**

God is now sprawled in the comfy single chair across from the couch. Dean is on the couch, Cas side saddle on his lap an arm around his neck. The hunter has one hand high up on his angels thigh the other wrapped around a beer laughing at the joke God just told.

"No way do you know a joke that dirty" he says to God.

"I know all jokes hunter" grinned God who was by this time on his fifth green fairy.

"Well that's no fun, you've heard all mine then" laughed Dean.

God cracked up laughing and Michael shook his head knowing he'd have to fly his father home.

Cas nibbled his hunters throat, barely paying attention to any of the conversation too intent on the taste of Dean. His hunter shifted causing Cas to look up at him.

"Happy babe?" asked Dean.

"Totally love" replied Cas.

"I have to ask Castiel…what does that hunter taste like for you to be so engrossed in nibbling at him?" asked God.

The angel blushed fiercely and looked away. The hunter frowns, not liking that anyone had made his angel so uncomfortable in his own house. Dean looks at Michael and says "Tell Gabe your fathers officially cut off".

Michael nods his agreement as Dean puts his beer down, slips his now free hand under his angels legs, tightens the grip he already has on Cas's waist and stands with his lover in his arms. Cas buries his head in Dean's shoulder and they vanish.

God frowns and looks at Michael "I didn't mean to offend them" he says.

"The hunter has a short fuse father and Castiel is his raw nerve. I think we should get you home now" replied Michael as he helped his father to stand. He took God to say goodnight to Sam and Gabe then flew him home.

"Babe he was drunk, don't worry about it" soothed Dean as he held his angel tight.

"I know…I shouldn't have gotten embarrassed I just did. I was ignoring my father cause I was too busy with you… too busy enjoying how good you taste" whispered Cas as he sat in Dean's lap on their bed.

"No shame in that babe, none at all" soothed the hunter.

Cas finally looked up at him then, blue eyes shinning with tears.

The hunter grinned and said "Your pregnant Cas, hormones are gonna make you feel things you wouldn't normally feel, yeah".

"I guess so" said Cas, nodding.

"Would you get embarrassed by this any other time?" asked Dean gently.

The angel thought about it for a moment and said "No…I'd usually grin, say that's for me to know and go back to what I was doing" replied Cas.

"See, there you go. Blame junior" stated the hunter.

His angel grins then and Dean smiles in triumph, that's better he hates his lover being unhappy in anyway.

"Love your smile Cas" says Dean.

Cas smiles more and Dean just has to kiss those lips or he may just die.

God had no idea just what he'd unleashed in the older Winchester by giving him Cas and a son…only those stupid enough to ever threaten his family would see it and God would not help them. Nor would he stop Dean from doing what he had to in order to keep them safe and happy.

Cas moans when Dean pulls away, making the hunter kiss him again. The angel would happily stay here in his hunters arms and make love yet he knows they have a house full of guests.

Dean breaks the kiss again and says "Not that I want to in any way but we should go back to the party".

"I know" admitted Cas with a sigh "I really don't want too. I'd rather stay here in your arms".

Every part of Dean wanted to say fuck it and lock their door. He almost did but there was a knock on it and Balthazar's voice calling "Michael took father home Cassie, he could barely stand without help".

"Fucking Gabriel" snarled the hunter.

"You can't blame Gabe, even if he didn't spike father's drinks he would have done it himself" replied Cas.

The hunter could only shake his head in disbelief at this information.

'God is a lush' he thought.

"Not exactly. Human alcohol is like water to father, it has no affect so he puts a little something in it if Gabriel doesn't" said Cas.

"Oh…still a little something?" asked Dean.

"I wasn't paying attention to how many he actually had" admitted Cas.

The hunter grinned replying "I noticed".

His angel smiled, slipping his hand to Dean's crotch and saying "So did I".

Dean can't help the moan that escapes him or the words that tumble out of his mouth then "Fuck the party…lock the door babe".

"I already did" purrs Cas, squeezing a little.

*All reviews welcome, let me know what you think so far*


	3. Chapter 3

Uber Hunters.

Chapter Three.

Balthazar walked away from the door after delivering his message, knowing Cas well enough to know they wouldn't be coming back to the party any time soon. 'Gabe said he had it bad but I had no idea he was this far gone on that hunter' thought Balthazar as he walked away smiling cause Cassie was finally with some one who loved him, would protect him, would never hurt him. He had a soft spot for Castiel and was genuinely happy for him. 'Now if only I could find what Cassie and Gabe have' thought Balthazar with a sigh.

Cas undoes the button and zip one handed, the other tangled in his hunters hair as they kiss. He slips his hand into the jeans and rubs the hardness he finds. Dean moans and breaks the kiss.

"You drive me crazy babe…can't get enough of you Cas" he says as he nuzzles his angels neck.

The thrill that runs threw Cas with those words is more than he'd ever expected to feel. Dean is more than he'd ever expected to have…so much more.

"I love you Dean…don't ever leave me" whispered Cas.

The hunter frowns at his angel "Cas…I'm so not going anywhere babe. I love you with everything I am, you're my love…my life. I will be here with you to raise our son, to love you always" he said.

"Bloody hormones" replied Cas with a smile.

"It'll pass babe…lets see if I can help" grinned the hunter as he laid his angel on the bed and stripped his jeans off.

Nodding Cas says "Oh yes that'll help" as he licks his lips.

"Like what you see?" asked Dean with a cheeky grin.

"Love what I see…need what I see" purred the angel.

Cas's jeans vanish and he wiggles his eyebrows at the hunter. Dean laughs and crawls onto the bed looking at Cas as though he's something tasty to eat. The angel shivers at the lust filled look.

Dean spends the better part of the next two hours making love to his angel. They have a quick shower and head downstairs to catch the last of the party. Only to find it in full swing still. Drunk angel's singing karaoke in the living room, drunk angel's dancing where ever they could find enough room to do so. Drunk angel's skinny dipping in the pool, a very drunk Gabriel kissing Sammy in the kitchen.

"What is this club angel?" asked Dean.

Sam breaks the kiss and Gabe chases his mouth for another one and pouts when he is denied.

"Um…you took off and things kinda got out of hand" shrugged Sam.

"So naked angels in the pool is kinda getting out of hand?" asked Dean.

"Their what?" asked Sam.

Gabriel giggles uncontrollably and says to Cas "Bet you any money Balli started that".

Cas nods and says "I bet he did".

"Great, we're hosting any angel orgy" groaned Dean.

"Oh it won't go that far…well it probably won't" said Gabe.

"No more green fairy's in my house Gabriel" stated Dean.

Both angels cracked up laughing then and Dean rolled his eyes at them.

"So who's fishing the naked angels out of the pool?" asked Sam.

The angels laugh even harder and their hunters join them. It really is quiet funny after all.

"Seriously though, who's getting them out before the neighbours call the cops" asked Sam.

"We will, come on Cassie lets go fishing" chortled Gabriel as flung an arm around his brother.

"Your hammered Gabe" stated Cas as they headed for the pool.

"Not yet but Sammy and I have plans for later" giggled Gabe giving Sam a wink over his shoulder.

Dean try's to ignore his brothers angel and turns to Sam "Dude…will you knock that angel up already" he grinned.

"Working on it man. Um Dean, can we talk about that for a minute?" asked Sam.

"Sure Sammy. What's up?" replied Dean.

"I've been thinking and either of us could fall pregnant right?" said Sam.

"Yeah…" replied Dean not liking where this conversation was going.

"So you won't freak or be a jerk if it's me, will you?" asked Sam.

Dean had no idea what to say to this but seeing the look on his brothers face decided him "Hell no Sam. If it's you that comes up preggers I'll have one or two digs at you but I won't freak out on you" replied Dean.

"Thanks man, I was kinda worried you'd make more of big deal about it is all" said Sam.

Damn it now he had to know, he'd gone out of his way to avoid asking his brother about his relationship with the angel. So he wouldn't have to deal with what he suspected to be true. But now he had to ask "Sammy…um, it's gonna be you isn't it?".

Sam stared at the floor and nodded.

"Cool, I get it Sammy. Gabe is not exactly a bottom is he" said Dean.

"Nah, he's not" replied Sam.

A rather disturbing thought occurred to Dean then and he asked "Your ok with that though aren't you? Cause if he's forcing you too…well anything, I'll kill him" said Dean.

"No…it's so not like that Dean. I chose bottom…I like it that way" replied Sam, somewhat embarrassed.

"Dude, that totally explains you and Rain" grinned Dean trying to lighten the mood.

Sam groans "She's gonna kill me when she gets home".

"Nah, she'll deal. It's Rain" replied Dean.

A troupe of naked, wet angel's walks through the kitchen led by Balthazar yelling "Who's up for naked limbo?".

"Aw hell no" said Dean as Sam cracked up.

"Sorry about Balli, he's a little drunk" said Cas as he slipped his arms around Dean from behind. The hunter gasps and lurches forward "Babe your all wet" he says as he turns to Cas.

His angel grins "Gabe pushed me in" pouted Cas.

Dean glares at the offending angel.

"He started it" said Gabe with a pout of his own.

"He's pregnant…your not" snarled Dean.

Gabriel hid behind Sam who said "Come on Dean…God's not gonna let Cas be as fragile as a human while carrying the new race".

"I don't give a fuck Sam. Brother or not Gabe you WILL be more careful with my family or I'll end you" snapped Dean.

Gabriel noticed Sam tense up and wisely said "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'll be more careful Dean".

"Good, now get some clothes on those damn angels will ya" replied Dean a touch calmer.

Only Sam noticed that Cas had been stroking Dean's back since he snapped at Gabe and realised that the angel could calm his brother with a touch. 'Have to remember that one' thought Sam.

"Dean, kiss me" said Cas.

The hunter turned quickly, pulled his angel into his arms and kissed him deeply, passionately. Cas waved at Sam and Gabe and they took the cue to exit the kitchen.

The hunter breaks the kiss gasping for breathe.

"Better?" asked his lover.

"Yeah babe much better. How do you always know just what I need?" said Dean.

"I know you…and I cheat a little" grinned Cas.

"So glad you do, love" replied Dean.

Just then a naked angel runs through the kitchen laughing, the hunter drags a hand over his face.

"I'm ignoring that" he says.

His angel laughs and hugs him tight. Gabriel pops his head round the doorway and asks "Did a naked…" which is all he got out before both Dean and Cas point to the back door.

"Ok, thanks" he says as he heads that way.

"Welcome to my family lover" grinned Cas.

"One hell of a family love. Never thought I'd see quiet that much of them though" he joked.

Cas laughs and shakes his head.

The same angel darts in the back door yelling "You have to catch me first" as he runs past the couple grinning.

"Definitely no more green fairy's for this lot" grinned the hunter as he cuddled Cas.

"Agreed" replied Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Uber Hunters.

Chapter Four

Half asleep and wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, Dean wander to the bathroom. He lifts his hand to push the door open and his partially sleeping brain registers the sound of throwing up. He knocks then enters the room thinking at first that Cas has finally hit the morning sickness stage. He's actually a bit stunned to find his brother on his knee's leaning over the toilet, retching.

"Sammy? You ok dude?" asked Dean as he stood next to his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No…I feel so sick, I…" was all he got out before he was throwing up again.

"Sammy?" asked a very concerned Gabriel as he rushed into the bathroom. The angel dropped to knees beside his lover immediately.

"Baby it's ok I'm here" he soothed as he rubbed Sam's back gently.

"I'll leave him to you Gabe, I'll get Cas to call your father" said Dean.

"Good idea Dean, thanks" replied Gabe without looking up, his eyes on his lover.

Dean wanders back to his room, fully awake now. He climbs onto the bed, crawls over to the still sleeping form of his angel and nuzzles the exposed ear. A small moan of pleasure escapes Cas.

"Babe wake up. Sam's not well, we need you to call your father" said the hunter.

The tone in his lovers voice was enough to wake Cas instantly and he rolled over to look at Dean.

"I'll do better than that, I'll go get him. Right back love" said Cas as he vanished.

Dean had to smile, he hadn't gotten a goodbye kiss but his angel's haste in helping Sam touched him beyond words so he let it go this time. The hunter gets up and walks back to the bathroom knowing Cas won't take long at all and sure enough God and Cas appear just as he walks in.

"Father what's wrong with him?" pleaded a very upset Gabriel.

God studied the young hunter for several moments then grinned "He's pregnant".

A huge grin replaces the worried look on Gabe's face and he says "Thank you father".

"Do you wish to know the gender of your child" asked God.

Gabriel had put his hand on Sam's head and made him feel better. The young hunter wipes his mouth and thanks his angel before turning to God and saying "Yes we'd like to know".

"You are having a girl" replies God.

Dual grins split their faces and Gabe wraps his arms around Sam.

"Congratulations Bro, Gabe" beams Dean.

"Thanks man" says Sam still grinning.

"Is there anything else?" asked God.

"Um no. Thank you so much for coming so quickly father, I was really worried about Sam" replied Gabriel.

"Your welcome my son. Take care of my grandchildren and I will see you all soon" said God before vanishing.

"I'm going to be an uncle" grinned Cas as he snuggled happily into Dean's arms.

"We're having a girl love" enthused Gabe.

"At least one of her names has to be Mary" stated Sam.

Dean grinned at his brothers sentiment.

"Oh course we shall honour your mother, love" grinned Gabe "Now lets get you off this cold floor and back to bed" said Gabe who promptly vanished with Sam in his arms.

Being left alone in the bathroom immediately gave Cas an idea.

"I need a shower…I smell like hunter" grinned Cas earning a playful slap on the ass from his lover.

"Cheeky" said Dean with a grin.

"Yeah but you love me" grinned Cas.

"With all my heart Angel" said Dean as he kissed his lover.

"You jump in the shower and I'll join you in a minute" he added, still needing to take a leak.

She sat at the bar a whiskey in hand watching as her younger brother danced with two hot women. 'He's so getting laid tonight' she thought with a grin. She scans the crowd for a man to suit her own taste but found none. 'Typical' she thought with a sigh. It wasn't very often she found her type anyway…she liked her men hot and submissive. Not one to be controlled or dominated by any one, she often found herself alone. She had gotten used to it but every now and then a girls just gotta scratch that itch and tonight she was in the mood. A good hunt always stirred her blood. It had been a hard job, vampire nests always were but they had cleaned the place out. Hunting with family had it's bonuses, she knew her brother had her back and they trusted each other completely. Which is why she had dragged him to Europe to start with.

She was just starting to think she'd be going back to her room alone when she noticed a young man at the other end of the bar staring at her. She nodded at him and smiled. He grinned back, picked up his drink and walked over to her.

"Hello" he said shyly.

"Hi, having a good night?" she asked.

"Not bad. Yourself?" he replied.

"Looks to be getting better" she grinned.

His face lights up and she thinks 'Bingo, this little hotties' mine'.

"I don't know Michael, awhile I guess but seeing Gabe and Cassie so happy just bought it up" replied Balthazar.

"Is it the love you seek or the child?" asked Michael.

"Both, one doesn't come without the other" replied Balthazar.

"Then ask father what other hunter bloodlines he wants to use and find yourself a hunter" said Michael.

"Most hunters are male, our brothers were lucky that the Winchesters can look past gender and see the soul inside" sighed Balthazar.

Michael holds his brother, trying to comfort him and says "Not all hunters are male Balli, there are at least three females of the stronger lines, there is hope".

God frowns at the distress of his angel, wanting to ease his pain but knowing that these things must take their own course he remained silent, knowing his son would only have a short wait before he too had a hunter to love.

Nothing about the Winchester household could be called normal. But a pregnant angel and a pregnant human male made it even more bizarre and on top of it all angel pop in's were at an all time high. They came with gifts, they came to fuss over the pregnant males, they came to help in anyway they could. In short there was always an angel or two at the house these days. Not that Dean minded, he sometimes needed his angel's brothers to help him handle a very hormonal Cas. The angel would burst into tears for no reason or he'd loose his temper and start yelling for no apparent reason. Twice now Dean had, had to leave calming Cas to his brothers cause he had no idea what had upset his angel. Only to be told that on both occasions Cas had dreamt that the four had taken him and killed the baby. This made the hunter want to kill them all over again.

He had been thinking about all of these things while watching his lover sleep. His angel stirred and moved closer to him. Automatically Dean wraps an arm around Cas and kisses his forehead tenderly. He looks down to see brilliant blue staring back at him "Hey beautiful" he says.

"I am not…I feel fat" pouted Cas.

"You look stunning and believe me when I say you feel even better" replied Dean.

"Prove it" pouted his angel.

The hunter grins at his lover and says "Try and stop me".

He kisses Cas deeply, caressing the naked angel as he did. Brushing his fingers over the spots that make Cas writhe and moan. He breaks the kiss and says "Damn babe just touching this perfect body of your's gets me so fucking hard".

The angel's hand slips down to the hunters crotch and finds him very hard indeed.

"Is this for me?" purred Cas.

"Only for you babe" grinned Dean.

The angel licks his lips and says "Need to taste you hunter".

"Anything you want lover" replied Dean.

"Then I'm going to fuck you" purrs Cas as he nibbles at Dean's ear.

A shudder runs through the hunter, it's been awhile since his angel wanted to top and he was missing the feel of Cas deep inside him "Yes please" whispers the hunter.

Cas kisses every inch of Dean, from his ears down to his hips, til he has his lover squirming and panting. Then slowly takes every rock hard inch of Dean into his throat. The angel sucks, swirls his tongue and licks until his hunter is begging to be fucked "Cas…please babe it's been too long, I have to have you, please".

The angel removes his mouth causing the hunter to moan at the loss.

"How do you want it lover?" asked Cas.

Dean grins, rolls onto his stomach and lifts up onto his hands and knee's.

"Oh I see, you want me deep inside you huh?" said Cas teasingly.

Dean looks over his shoulder and grins making Cas groan at just how damn sexy his hunter can be.

"Fuck me hard, babe" purrs Dean.

"Try and stop me" growls Cas.

The angel mojo's up some lube and prepares his lover thoroughly before sliding every inch of his hard on into the impatient hunter.

"Oh fuck yes" moaned Dean when Cas was fully sheathed "So fucking good".

"Sounds like I have to fuck you more often love" growls Cas as he begins to thrust.

"Yes babe yes" moans the hunter as he presses back to meet each thrust.

'I've been so selfish' thought Cas 'So bloody focussed on getting pregnant'.

Feeling very guilty the angel puts everything he has into fucking his hunter. Dean's writhing and slamming himself back so hard Cas fears he'll hurt himself.

"Fuck me angel…I need to feel you" begs Dean.

A firm hold on Dean's hips and a little angel mojo and Cas is fucking his hunter harder than he ever has, driving Dean crazy.

His head lashes from side to side, he's gasping and whimpering his pleasure. The angel pushes him closer to cumming with each thrust and Dean begs him for more. Cas wants to give his lover exactly what he wants but knows he'll hurt Dean if he does so he wraps a hand around his lovers hard member and jerks him off as well. Very soon Dean is screaming over the edge of one of the most powerful orgasm's he's ever had.

"FUCK CAS" he screams as he cum's hard.

Dean tremble with aftershocks while Cas continues to fuck him, pumping until he too is hurtling over the edge of an intense orgasm. It feels as though the world around them is holding it's breathe as they still and learn to breathe again. Cas withdraws gently knowing his lover will be tender after the rough hard fuck. The hunter gasps anyway then collapses onto the bed with a groan.

The angel lays beside him felling a little uneasy. Dean opens his eyes, smiles at his angel "Damn babe…that was amazing, I so needed that".

"I'm sorry" said Cas.

Dean frowns "For what babe?" he asks.

"For neglecting you, I was so focussed on getting pregnant…I haven't been giving you what you need and I'm so sorry love" replied Cas.

The hunter gave his angel a soft smile and said "We were both focussed on getting you pregnant babe. I should of said something sooner. So it's not all your fault, ok".

The angel bites his bottom lip and nods.

"Tell you what, you can top from now on" said Dean with a cheeky grin.

His angel laughed then leaned in and kissed his hunter deeply. They came up for air and Cas said "Just til our son's born then we can take turns ok?"

The hunter pouted making Cas grin and kiss him again.

"I love you Dean" said Cas.

"I love you more" replied Dean.

They cuddle and talk baby names until they drift off to sleep.

Cas yawns and says "How about Zain?".

"Hmm, I like that babe" mumbled Dean.

Then sleep had them.


	5. Chapter 5

Uber Hunters.

Chapter Five.

A normal pregnancy takes nine months, mystical ones are far from normal. So three months after being told he was pregnant Cas was fast approaching his due date. Dean was as nervous as hell, his temper had grown shorter than usual and his angel seemed to be the only one exempt from it. With Cas he had infinite patience, catering to his lovers every whim became Dean's mission. Nothing was too much when it came to keeping his angel happy and the hunter made damn sure everyone around them knew it.

"Fuck it Gabe, how many times do I have to tell you, this is not club angel" snarled Dean.

"Oh relax, their not even naked this time and no ones drinking" pouted Gabriel.

"Too much fucking noise Gabe, Cas is trying to sleep for fuck sake" insisted the hunter.

"Be reasonable Dean…" replied Gabe.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do in my house or you can get the fuck out with rest of them. Got that smart ass" growled Dean before storming out of the kitchen and going upstairs to check on Cas. Gabriel wouldn't be going anywhere without his family and seriously thought about pointing that out but for once kept his mouth shut.

Cas was sleeping peacefully. The hunter stood beside the bed looking down on the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, his lover. He smiled then and was struck with a thought 'I have to ask him to marry me'.

The hunter grinned at this idea then quietly left the room to go find Balthazar to enlist his help. Dean found the angel sitting with Sam talking about babies.

"Balthazar I need your help dude" said Dean.

"Of course Dean, just name it" replied Balthazar.

"Well I figured you know Cas's taste pretty well and I don't want to leave him alone at all so I need you to go ring shopping for me" said Dean.

"Your going propose?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I want Cas to be a Winchester if that's ok Sammy" replied Dean.

"Of course it is man, he'll love it" said Sam with a grin.

"Oh he'll love it all right. Might I suggest ear plugs against the high pitched squeal Cassie will let out when you ask him" laughed Balthazar.

Both hunters laughed at that knowing the angel was dead right.

"So something simple, silver and not too gaudy" said Balthazar.

"Yep that should do it, thanks Balthazar" replied Dean.

"No worries, won't be long" he said as he vanished.

"So who are you going to get to marry you's?" asked Sam.

"Highest power available Sam" grinned Dean.

"God? Your going to ask God to marry the two of you?" said Sam.

"Yep, I am. Listen Sammy I kinda snapped at Gabe before and said something I didn't mean so don't be too pissed at me when he tells you ok" said Dean.

"I wish you'd lay off him Dean, your not the only stressed out father around here you know" replied Sam.

"Yeah I know man, I'm trying ok" said Dean.

"Try harder dude" stated Sam.

Balthazar reappears then, a ring box in each hand "I think he'll love this" he said as he handed one to Dean.

The hunter opens the blue velvet box and grins "Perfect dude, thanks".

Balthazar hands him the other box "Yours is I little more butch" he grinned.

Dean took a look at his and smiled "Good call".

"So when are you going to do it?" asked Sam.

"Right now, I want to make him my husband before our son is born" replied Dean.

Sam grins "Go for it dude".

With a grin Dean leaves them to get back to the conversation he had interrupted.

Cas woke up slowly, he stretched and rolled over to find Dean's side of the bed empty. He frowned, he hated waking up alone. It scared him a little. But then his hunter was walking into their room.

"Morning beautiful" said Dean as he sat next to his angel.

"Where were you?" pouted Cas.

"Getting you something" grinned Dean.

"Oh…what did you get me?" asked Cas.

Dean kisses his angel deeply, lovingly. They come up for air and the hunter slips off the bed to kneel before Cas.

"I love you more than anything babe…will you marry me?" said Dean presenting his angel with a silver ring.

A high pitched squeal sounded from upstairs bringing Gabe rushing out of the kitchen asking "What was that?".

"Dean just asked Cas to marry him" replied Sam.

"Oh" said Gabriel, getting an idea of his own.

After the squeal Cas grinned at Dean and said "Yes, yes and yes! Of course I'll marry you lover" before wrapping himself around his hunter and covering him in kisses. Dean felt he could explode with happiness, he held his angel tight kissing him back.

Cas pulls back a little and beamed "Castiel Winchester…I love it".

Dean grins so much his face aches then remembers the ring and takes one arm from around Cas to put the ring on his finger. His angel holds up his hand ready. Dean looks into those brilliant blue eyes and says "My love, my life, my everything is your's forever Cas" as he slips the ring onto his angel's finger.

The look he see's on his angel's face right then makes him want to throw him down and fuck him til he's screaming Dean's name in ecstasy, it's a primal possessive urge, part of being a hunter and Dean loves, revels it but doesn't act on it cause he knows this moment is so much more than that. He intends to make this moment perfect for his love.

"Is there one for you?" asks Cas.

Dean pulls the other box out of his pocket, opens it one handed and offers it to Cas. His angel takes the ring out, Dean drops the box to hold his hand up. Cas looks into his hunters intense green eyes and says "Til the end of all things I will love you and be your's. I will never leave you love".

They seal these promises with a deep languid kiss, arms around each other bodies perfectly aligned as they pressed against each other. When the kiss broke a voice said "Your supposed to wait til after I say your married to kiss".

The couple laughed and Cas said "Sorry father, couldn't wait that long" with a grin.

"That's alright my son, it's good to see you so happy. By the way I'll be back tomorrow around oh ten in the morning" said God.

"Oh…OH" cried Cas realising what his father meant.

The angel turns to his husband and says "This time tomorrow our son will be here".

Dean grinned silently thanking God for him thinking of this in time.

God looked at the rings, shook his head a little and said "Your brother does divine work".

This made Cas look at his ring, he gasped and grinned "Oh Balli…such detail".

"What?" said Dean as he looked closer at his ring and found just how detailed the etchings were "Wow…did Balthazar make these?" he asked.

"Yes Dean, Balli's the original silver smith. He loves to make things" replied Cas.

From a distance the silver bands looked plain but on closer inspection they actually had three detailed etchings of the couple on them. One was done in a portrait style, the second one of them kissing deeply, the third one was of them making love. Dean blushed at that one making Cas kiss his forehead knowing his hunter was very embarrassed. Taking that as he his cue to leave God said "See you both tomorrow" and vanished.

"That's a bit graphic" said Dean.

"Don't let anyone look too closely at it and no one else will ever see the detail" replied Cas.

"Yeah true they looked plain until I looked closely" said Dean.

"We'll have to thank him, he didn't just mojo these up he made them awhile ago" stated Cas.

"Yeah, cheeky shit never said anything when I asked him to go ring shopping for me" replied Dean.

"Of course not Balthazar is very modest of his talent" smiled Cas.

"What do you get an angel as a thank you?" asked the hunter.

Cas grinned knowingly and said "A hunter of his own".

"Really…hmmm well I know heaps of them so we can have a party to celebrate Zain's birth, nothing too big though with a new born in the house" replied Dean.

"Perfect…I hope we can find him someone to love" said Cas.

"Yeah me too, Balli's cool" replied Dean really starting love the idea of being able to see them making love every time he looked at his ring.

*All reviews welcome. Hope your enjoying this one !*


	6. Chapter 6

Uber Hunters.

Chapter Six.

Cas was still in bed when a sharp pain woke him and he cried out. Dean was instantly awake and holding him asking "Babe?".

"I think it's time" Gasped Cas.

"God!" yelled Dean.

"No need to yell hunter I'm here" said God.

"What do I do?" asked Dean.

"Move out of the way a little, this is going to be like nothing you've ever seen" replied God.

The hunter moves away from Cas just a little, giving him room but he never let go of his lovers hand. There was more pain and Cas cried out again squeezing his hunters hand hard.

"I'm right here babe, it's ok" soothed Dean.

God surrounds Castiel with pure white light which is the only way this child can be born. A few more cries from Cas and Dean is snarling "What's with the pain?".

"All life brings pain hunter" replied God.

Dean had to bite his tongue before he said something to piss God off.

Cas squeezed his hunters hand so tight Dean thought it might break and there was a cry but not from the angel. The cry came from the dark haired boy God held in his hands. He looked the Uber Hunter over briefly before giving him to his parents. Cas took his son from God and cradled him gently a huge grin on his face. Dean stared down at his son in wonder and said "He's beautiful".

"Yes he is" replied Cas lovingly.

Tiny eyes open then looking directly at them and Cas gasps "Oh Dean he has your eyes".

The hunter grins proudly, feeling a form of pride not even hunting had given him "My boy" he says.

His angel coughs "Our boy' he corrects.

"Of course love, our boy" replied Dean as he wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders and kissed him deeply.

God stood back and grinned at his son, son in law and grandson. "Ah such a beautiful family" he said "What have you named him" asked God as if he didn't already know.

"We chose Zain" replied Cas.

"That is a new one and has no meaning as yet" stated God "It shall hance forth mean Sword of Destiel".

"I love that…Zain Sword of Destiel" enthused Cas.

"What's Destiel?" asked Dean.

"A mix of your names hunter" replied God.

"Hell yeah" grinned the hunter.

"Zain Winchester is even better" grinned Cas as he looked at Dean.

"I couldn't agree more babe" replied Dean.

The couple kiss again then look down at their son.

God vanishes to reappear in the kitchen were Sam and Gabe are eating breakfast.

"My nephews here" grinned Gabriel.

Sam looked around, saw God and grinned before abandoning his food to race up stairs. Gabe went to his father, hugged him, said "See you soon father, Sammy's due soon".

"Yes Gabe very soon my son" replied God before vanishing.

Gabriel popped upstairs to meet his nephew.

Sam stood at the end of the bed grinning at his nephew, Gabriel was beside him an arm wrapped around his waist. A grin on Gabe's face too.

"You can come closer" said Dean.

Instantly the uncles were moving up to sit on the bed with Cas and get at better look at the baby.

"He's gorgeous" enthused Gabriel.

"Just like his father" grinned Cas.

"So what does that make you?" asked Gabe.

"Um…I hadn't thought of that" replied Cas "His mother I suppose, I was the one who was pregnant".

Dean shakes his head then says "I think my brain just melted trying to get my mind around that one. I think too much like a bloody human in some ways".

"Then think like a hunter dude" put in Sam.

"Yeah" said Gabriel.

"Mother it is then babe" said Dean.

Zain looked up at his parents and knew them for who they were, there was already a lot knowledge in his little body. For instance he knew that he was a second generation creation. When angel had mated with human, hunters were created. Now hunter had mated with angel and Uber hunters were created. The baby looked to his uncles and thought 'Sam, Gabe and cousin Scarlet Mary'.

Gabriel's jaw dropped because he'd heard the thought.

Cas grins proudly at his son and says "You are the pride of your parents Zain".

Zain snuggles closer to his mother and everyone grins at him lovingly.

"So Scarlett Mary huh?" asked Cas.

Sam frowned.

"Yeah, we both like Scarlet and Mary goes well with it" replied Gabe.

"It's lovely" said Dean with a nod.

"Well we'll leave the three of you alone, I'll pop back with a bottle if you want" said Gabriel.

"Thanks Gabe, that would be great" replied Cas.

The uncles got up and left the room, Sam went to lie down while his angel prepared a bottle for the baby.

Dean had been looking at his ring and turned it, he gasped.

"What?" asked Cas concerned.

"My ring, the portrait of us has Zain in it now" replied Dean.

"Oh Balli is a talented one" said Cas.

"You can say that again" enthused Dean.

"So are we giving him a middle name?" asked Cas.

"Nah Zain Winchester says it all" grinned Dean.

"Good I don't really like anything else" said Cas.

"I have the most beautiful family" stated Dean.

His angel grins at the compliment and says "Yes we do, my husband is gorgeous and so is our son".

"Hey that's my line" grinned Dean with a wink.

Cas laughed, he felt like he could burst with happiness and love.

Gabriel appeared with a bottle for his nephew, handed it to Dean and went straight to Sam, really needing to cuddle his hunter.

Sam lay on his back, his angel appeared beside him and slipped an arm over him saying "I love you Sammy".

"I love you too Gabe…um I want to ask you something?" said Sam, having talked to Balthazar.

"What sweetheart?" said Gabe.

"Well I don't have the rings yet but will you marry me?" said Sam.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip so hard it bled in an effort to suppress the cry that was trying to force it's way out of his throat. Finally he stopped fighting it, making Sam flinch a touch at the pitch of it.

"Yes of course I will Sammy…you want me to be a Winchester too. How could I say no to that" replied Gabriel leaning in to kiss his hunter deeply.

Sam slipped his arms around his angel and pulls him close as he kisses him back.

"So Balthazar is making our rings too" asked Gabe when the kiss broke.

"Yep, I saw Dean and Cas's and knew he'd make something perfect" replied Sam.

"He will" agreed Gabe.

*All reviews welcome. Short chapter as it was to focus on Zain's birth*


	7. Chapter 7

Uber Hunters.

Chapter Seven.

A newborn and a very pregnant hunter in the house changed everything, the hunters took a six month sabbatical and handed their cases to other hunters they trusted. Only Balthazar and Michael visited regularly, as Dean tended to loose his temper very quickly with any of the other angels. Cas knew that his hunter took special exception to them because their help with the four. He trusted them to keep Cas safe and therefore his son too. Dean doted on Zain, often watching him sleep, a proud grin plastered to the hunters face, Cas loved seeing that look on his lover. So much so that he was already itching to get pregnant again as soon as Dean wanted. A light fluttering feeling engulfed his insides as he thought of giving his hunter more children. He smiled then knowing that this was exactly where he belonged, would always belong…with his hunter.

The hunter feels his angel watching him so he closes his eyes and thinks of all things they did to get Zain. Explicit images rolled through his mind, directed at his lover. He got exactly what he wanted when he heard Cas moan loudly. Dean grins, turns around and walks over to his angel, he wraps Cas in his arms and whispers in his ear "Shower".

One simple word and Cas is hard, moaning "Yes".

"I just feel strange, I mean it's not like I've been pregnant before" explained Sam as he lay in his angels arms.

"You better not have mister" scolded Gabriel with a grin making his lover smile.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Seriously it's weird I feel it but there are no outward signs and that's just strange for me" said Sam.

"Well from what Cassie looked like I'd say that's gonna be normal for Uber Hunters mothers" replied Gabe.

"Yeah I suppose, I'll just have to get used to it" grinned Sam.

He had to laugh at the expression on his angels face, it was part shock, part joy as he asked "You want to have more than one?".

"As many as you want lover" replied Sam lovingly.

"Oh Sammy…I love you so much" enthused Gabriel before kissing his hunter deeply.

God looks down upon his extended family and grins happily at the start he has made with the new breed. Knowing that with such loving parents the Uber Hunters will be caring, kind of heart and good as well as supremely powerful. Now to get the rest of his planned matches rolling now that he had the perfect example he wanted. Besides Balthazar was too sad for him to bare it much longer, it was breaking his heart. Time for him to meet his match…the hunter of his dreams. But first Scarlet had to be bought into the world and it was nearly time…a day at the most and she would be ready to be born.

'Gabriel, my son' thought God directly into his mind.

'Yes father?' Gabe thought back.

'Tomorrow your child will come, prepare your hunter' thought God.

'Yes father I will, thank you' thought Gabriel then he turned to his lover and said "Father just let me know that our daughter will arrive tomorrow".

Sam grins "Really, that soon. Oh Gabe I can't wait to meet her".

"Me either, Sammy" replied Gabe as he hugged his hunter.

"We should tell our brothers" said Sam.

Gabriel chuckles and says "Later, their busy".

"Already?" asked Sam a little shocked.

"You know those pair, like bloody rabbits" laughed Gabe.

Sam grinned and nodded knowing exactly what his angel meant, his brother and his husband were uniquely hot for each other. Sam had often compared it to drowning without the other as he'd seen them kiss after no more than five minutes apart and that's what it looked like to him. Like Cas was oxygen to Dean and vice versa. Sam envied that in a way but only a little.

**Mid afternoon the next day…**

Sam had just gotten out the shower and was in his room getting dressed when a sharp pain ripped through him and he doubled over calling for his angel. Gabriel was at his side instantly and so was God.

"This will hurt worse for you than it did for Castiel, I am sorry Sam. Angels are better built for this kind of birth" said God as he helped his son get Sam to the bed and lay him down. Even through the pain Sam managed to be modest in front of God thinking 'At least I got my pants on'.

The young hunter lay there gripping Gabriel's hand as tightly as he could, teeth gritted against the pain and the scream that threatened to tear his throat apart.

"Almost there Sam, your doing great" soothed God lovingly.

Dean and Cas stood in the door way holding each other, Dean scared for his brother yet knowing God wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Sam had been thrown around by ghosts, shot, stabbed, punched by all manner of creatures and none of it even remotely compared to this pain. Yet it was worth every moment when a distinctly female cry echoed around the room and the pain was gone.

"Welcome Scarlet Mary…you are second only to Zain" said God proudly as he handed the beautiful little girl to her mother. Sam grinned as he cradled her, looking down lovingly at her light brown hair, just like his angels.

"So beautiful" he breathed.

"Hello Scarlet" said Gabriel as he gently caressed her chin.

The baby smiled earning an "Awwwwww!" from both her parents.

"She's perfect" said Gabriel.

"Yes she is" agreed Sam.

"More than either of you know" added God with a grin.

"Thank you father" replied Gabe.

"No my son, thank you both for giving me a healthy granddaughter" said God "See you at the party" he added before vanishing.

Gabriel laughed and kissed his hunters temple gently before saying "Thank you my love, you've given us a beautiful baby girl".

"Your more than welcome Angel" grinned Sam.

Cas and Dean quietly leave knowing they'll get to see their niece soon enough. Knowing how it feels to want be alone as a family. They slip back into their own room to dress having only had time to grab towels when Sam first screamed. Cas goes straight to the crib, finds Zain sleeping peacefully and grins at his son. Dean's arms wind around him from behind and he settles back into the embrace of his husband. They look down on their son, both smiling broadly. Yes, they know exactly what it's like.

The end.

*This ends the third story in The Hunter Verse. Thank you all for reading ! If you like this series the next one to watch out for is Rain Falls. All reviews welcome.*


End file.
